


Kaisoommer 2017: Reveals!

by kaisoommer



Category: EXO (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisoommer/pseuds/kaisoommer
Summary: THE CURTAINS ARE THUS PULLED BACK... APPLAUD FOR YOUR CAST AND CREW





	Kaisoommer 2017: Reveals!

## ✸ | But first, a few words from your favorite penguin...

To the readers and writers for this round of Kaisoommer,

Though I've been mostly absent this round, I am so grateful to you all for participating and reading our fics this year. I think it's no secret that this round was a turbulent one, and that I could have handled a lot of things better; for that, I am truly sorry for all the stress and inconveniences I've caused to both readers and writers alike. But despite the (seemingly) relentless criticism the mods and I have faced this round, there were so many of you who were constantly encouraging, insightful, and understanding to us and reminded me how much fun modding Kaisoommer used to be (even though I wasn't very involved this time). Watching you guys jump on the Guess Who post, reading the insightful emails some of you sent me, and seeing people screaming all over Twitter about my stupid Morgan Freeman (Maybe) intros honestly made everything worth it for me (not to be dramatic or anything, but I literally live to make people laugh), and I hope the other mods feel the same way. I hope that part of the exchange has been as fun for you as it was for me, and has at least abated some of the stress you all have faced this round. Though I have much more to say on this, I don't think this is the right place to do it, and I may make a separate post on my personal journal regarding the future of Kaisoommer and some other thoughts on this round.

I know it's always sad when postings are over (although, they really aren't quite yet since we've still got a few heroic pinch-hitters sprinting through the remaining gift fics), but reveals is always a very exciting time! Now you guys get to see if you were right about your friends' fics, and your friends get to make fun of you for getting them wrong. But before that, it's important that I express my endless gratitude to all of the wonderful writers who participated and, of course, the gracious mod team that put this round together.

 **To the mods:** Thank you so much to Mod L, who emailed me out of the blue last winter(?) asking if Kaisoommer would be running in 2017 and offering to lead the exchange in my stead. I know I keep saying this, but it means the world to me that this exchange was so close to your heart that you were willing to take it into your own hands and build a different future for it. Some things didn't work out, and it's been super stressful and difficult for you, so I want you to know that I'm so, so grateful for all your hard work. To the other mods, Mod Pumpkin and Mod B, you guys have been amazing in helping to make decisions for the exchange, running postings as smoothly as possible, and keeping the atmosphere fun and upbeat, and I am incredibly grateful for all of your work as well. Thank you guys so much for embarking on this crazy journey of Kaisoommer!

 **To the writers:** Bless you all. I know it's been tough, I keep saying that, this is like the 80th time I've said that in this post, but thank you all for trucking through and giving it your all. You can tell from the Twitter reactions and all the kudos that we had an amazing selection of fics this year, and that's all due to your hard work. Special thanks to  **thesockmonster** for writing a pinch-hit fic on top of her own fic and being endlessly patient as we get her gift fic together, as well as  **acatwhowrites** and  **sugar-and-salt** for also stepping up and writing double fics. Additional thanks to our other pinch-hitters,  **jongdaesang** ,  **snowysummer** ,  **yukisooba** ,  **ex0dus** ,  **kaisoochateau** , and  **lostinthedragon** for writing fics for this exchange! Finally, thank you to  **ruiseu** ,  **ohdyoskai** , and  **kumo-is-kumo** for also being patient in waiting for their gift fics.

 **To the readers** **:** Seeing your comments and activity on Twitter has been so rewarding for us mods, and I'm sure the writers feel the same way. Thank you so much for coming along on this ride with us (especially those of you who read every single fic—that's a real talent and we respect you 100000%).

 

 

**A message from Mod Pumpkin:**

Hi everyone! I can’t believe that this is it, Kaisoommer is officially over for another year… I’m not going to cry, I’m not going to cry, I’m not going to cr— oh would you look at that, I’m crying. This round has been _wild_ , as Modperor has already mentioned, but despite everything I’ve still really enjoyed the experience. All in all, I’ve had a lot of fun and I’ve learnt so much no matter how many ups and downs there have been. I have to give my thanks and love to my fellow Mods, in particular Mod L, for working so hard and putting in so much effort (this goes to Justin too; I know he’s trying to be Mr Modest but he worked his lil penguin bumcheeks off at times when he really shouldn’t have needed to, and I’m very grateful for that!) ((and Mod B, my oh-my-god-we-have-to-pair-up-all-these-people buddy)). And of course, the greatest thanks has to go to you, the readers and the writers. We couldn’t make exchanges like this if it wasn’t for you, your hard work, and your dedication. I know I speak on behalf of all of the mods when I say we love and appreciate you so much, and we hope you’ve enjoyed being part of the exchange. I’ll be sad to see you go, so if you want to stay in touch please come and say hi on twitter at [teatoxic](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic) (if you know me already then… um… surprise? there'll be a link at the bottom if you don't) and we can keep the kaisoo spirit going for ever and ever! That’s all my weepy lil pumpkin soul can bring itself to say right now, so I love you all, thank you, keep it cool keep it kaisoo kids, GOODBYE <3333333

 

**A message from L:**

 Hello folks! Let's hope I don't delete this post (cough*Pumpkin*cough*) before it's published. Lmao that made my morning! She always makes our day! Anyway, last words from the ajhumma mod! It's been a rough ride for everyone, but alas, we. are. DONE (almost)! I want to say thanks to the amazing writers who's worked hard and have been patient with us all through out this round. I don't even wanna look back to the dark days. All the wonderful fics written this year made it all worth it! I've learned a lot about myself and this ficdom and man, it was a great experience for me nonetheless. I want to say my thanks to Modperor Justin (that looks weird for some reason) for trusting me all this time. You've been wonderful and kind, and so understanding, and patient. Yes, patient. /cackles/ Also, to our nurse mod Pumpkin. Indeed, you've been our nurse. You didn't fail in making everything better and in lightening up the mood for everyone. You're just adorable. To modb, for assisting us. Your wisdom is greatly appreciated and to Salt, who was with us in the beginning. Lastly, to all the participants, pinch-hitters, and our readers, you all are awesome! Until next time! /micdrop/ Long live Kaisoo! Am I supposed to reveal myself? Well, Tea did, so dang it haha! This has been aerinikolai. Good day yall! Be kind always! 

 

**A message from ModB:**

Hello to everyone!  (o_ _)ﾉ彡☆ If this is the first time you've heard of me, then that's okay haha. I didn't introduce myself on twitter when the other mods were making their intros and by the time I wanted to, it was already too late .___. Whoops. Anyways, I enjoyed working behind the scene and doing things here and there. Kaisoommer is such a special fest that I hold dear to my heart (also Modperor and I go a while back~~) so it was such a fun thing to be a part of this year. I just want to give all the writers hugs---you all put so much time and effort into your stories, so I just want to thank you (and im sure the other mods do too!) Thank you to all the pinch-hitters, you are ALWAYS appreciated and we are so grateful for you! @Modperor @pumpkin @L Working with you all was fun :'S Through the good and the bad times! Lastly, it's time to reveal myself! _"Who are you ModB? („ಡωಡ„)"_  -----That will remain a secret. Sorry~~~ (ง ื▿ ื)ว (i love to mod so i think i do my job best when my identity isn't public hahah) ❤

 

 

 

# Reveals : Round 2017

 

### ✸ | Day 1 | ✸

 

✸ [ **ACatWhoWrites** for Fire_Ember] [There Is No Hunting Like The Hunting of Man](https://t.co/YCIeIu1BfR)

G | 3,4k | Through thick and thin, Kyungsoo and Jongin will be together.

 

✸ [ **indigomini** for TRASHCAKE] [Puppy Love](https://t.co/B4W2OjpBKC)

E | 11k | Jongin spends his free time volunteering at an animal shelter because he's not allowed pets of his own. The cats are adorable, the dogs even more so, but the resident veterinarian is probably the cutest of them all.

 

✸ [ **newtoffs** for indigomini[] Twice in A Lifetime](https://t.co/4HUepIBEox)

M | 9,3k | Do Kyungsoo makes the crazy mistake of falling for the same face twice in one lifetime.

 

✸ [ **dosmilkshake** for nyu96] Let [Me Penetrate (Your Heart)](https://t.co/Y19QoOTTM3)

M | 6,9k | His roommate is a tease. His other roommates have no idea he has a boner for their latest addition. Alternatively titled: ‘How Do You Fit All That In Dem Jeans’.

 

✸ [ **Sugar_and_Salt** for everyone] [Lapislazuli](https://t.co/xvWuCDKGuC)

 T | 9,2k | As a forest siren, Kyungsoo's senses are way better developed than those of stupid humans. Still, when he one day starts hearing a voice inside his head, he's concerned. When the voice starts to talk about sparkling eyes and sun-kissed skin, he panics.

  

### ✸ | Day 2 | ✸

 

✸ [ **lovelyairi** for alicelittle] [Gentleman](https://t.co/I1qidVGbF8)

T | 4k | Kyungsoo goes to watch his new movie 'My Annoying Brother' in theatres  
However, the person sobbing next to him makes it a little difficult

 

✸ [ **at1stsoo** for okaykyungsoo] [Signal Lost (& Found)](https://t.co/s0bLlcorLd)

T | 19,8k | Ink fades, but the mark on Jongin's heart remains.

 

✸ [ **TRASHCAKE** for Sugar_and_Salt] [In Their Blood and from the Gutter](https://t.co/PgfJY853mK)

E | 10,7k | Kyungsoo's morals are questionable at best. Jongin's are worse. They meet under magenta tinged lights, spilling secrets that aren't theirs to tell.

 

✸ [ **Minty_Pixie** for lucyoppa] [Et Lire Entre Les Lignes](https://t.co/H3iYJl2pGy)

T | 27,7k | Kim Jongin, stressed-out student by day and fanfiction author by night, is here to give you two very helpful tips about college student life.  
First : Let coffee become your best friend. Second : Don't accidentally sent your smut fic to your tutor. Except maybe if his name is Do Kyungsoo.

 

### ✸ | Day 3 | ✸

 

✸ [ **Aerisoo12** for everyone] [Dorīmukyatchā](https://t.co/9gue2fNu8C)

G | 4,8k | The silver feathers fall gracefully around him.

 

✸ [ **kimdyokai** for newtoffs] [A Whole Lot in Love](https://t.co/la8jEl5z6d)

G | 11,5k | Jongin finds his missing piece in between paint buckets and cardboard boxes.

 

✸ [ **lucyoppa** for Minty-Pixie] [Gridiron Love](https://t.co/oRjmzOEcjN)

E | 33,5k | Rule number one of talking to your hot, football-playing crush is not to pretend to be someone you aren't. Jongin breaks that rule anyway.

 

✸ [ **theworldwithkaisoo** for dokyan] [You Took My Soul](https://t.co/Re4Z3z987L)

G |  9,3k | Two lives. Two souls. And both need each other.

 

 

### ✸ | Day 4 | ✸

 

✸ [ **SteamedBaozi** for SoSo8812] [Nos réflections](https://t.co/HpWE1xwXx3)

T | 4,2k | Kyungsoo is a hermit, drowning himself in books. One day he wakes up having purchased an antique mirror in the night. Ever since then, his dreams have been plagued with an unknown man. Who is he and why does Kyungsoo feel like he must find him?

 

✸ [ **kyungception** for memefucker69] [Broken Lullabies](https://t.co/lW3fbuo4rz)

T | 7,4k | Kyungsoo has never opened up to anyone about his struggle with alcoholism before. Everything changes when he notices his coworker Jongin might be dealing with a similar issue.

 

✸ [ **vavole** for ACatWhoWrites] [All I Have To Do Is Find You (Among All The Noise In The World)](https://t.co/2b0OkS75Va)

G | 16,9k | People dream about a recognizable, defining feature of their soulmate, something that will stand out to them only. For Kyungsoo, it is the most obnoxious scream-laugh and it haunts his dreams until he finally hears it in person at a soccer game and he discovers that Kim Jongin, their high school’s bear mascot, is his soulmate.

  
  
✸ [ **Jas1922** for celerydragon] [The Stars, Our Saviour](https://t.co/LfcuuX83eC)

E | 77,1k | The Prince of Titania seeks to reclaim his home planet, but he learns his true home lies in a human bounty hunter instead. The stars in the galaxies can never compare with the brightest one in Jongin.

 

### ✸ | Day 5 | ✸

 

✸ [ **zhanluxie** for yixingsaun] [Hiding True Colors Made You Fall Apart](https://t.co/KcrJWszF1l)

T | 11,7k | pipe dream  
(/ˈpīp ˌdrēm/)  
noun  
an illusory, unattainable, fanciful hope or desire.  
synonyms: more than three hours of sleep, baekhyun and jongdae shutting up, getting a day off, jongin.

(alternatively: kyungsoo isn’t allowing himself a soulmate and jongin’s just trying to understand why)

 

✸[ **KyubeyYup** for babychocosoo] [Your God Can't Save Us Here](https://t.co/WSDX3BBeVs)

E | 11k | Jongin was the most reputable Saviour of the Heavens, an angel tasked to save Fallens and welcome them into the holy land once again. Kyungsoo was a Fallen angel with absolutely no intentions of being saved.

 

✸ [ **Soohua** for kristhaswaggerdaddy] [Baby, Come Dance With Me](https://t.co/zVuzZxIVKL)

M | 18,9k | Kyungsoo obviously didn't expect to meet again the boy he encountered at a club the same week, dancing on a stage in a mesmerizing way. Oh, and it seems like his name is Jongin.

 

✸ [ **ShariaKags4** for everyone] [The Fallen Angel](https://t.co/oWxz0WS2NS)

T | 4,7k | The Devil was an Angel. He was God's favorite. He fell to Hell for being different. No one can love the Devil. But can someone love a Fallen Angel?

 

 

### ✸ | Day 6 | ✸

 

✸ [ **kumo_is_kumo** for sauer] [It's Not A Wrong Thing (so let's fall in love)](https://t.co/skuCbbOyKP)

E  | 18,4k | In which Jongin has to be honest with himself when it comes to his feeling for Kyungsoo; when he says that he is as straight as a metal ruler.

 

✸ [ **saemriel** for everyone] [Wounded Hearts](https://t.co/DXE1VMrTs0)

M | 6,3k | Detective Do Kyungsoo and his team were investigating a corruption case against the President of CJ E&M Film Division, Kim Jonghyun. His childhood friend Jongin was the son of the Kim Jonghyun and Kyungsoo had been harboring feelings for the other. What would Kyungsoo do now after all the tables were turned and everything suddenly points to Jongin? Will he open the facts wide or buries it for his affection for Kim Jongin?

 

✸ [ **sauer** for kairousels] [Blossom Out](https://t.co/vEjvTDjnW8)

M | 17k | Kyungsoo, a maintenance man, has a crush on the cute boy in apartment 605 that leaves him adorable little thank you notes, but he’s not sure how to get his attention, especially with his severe social anxiety.

  
  
✸ [ **iseemikimouse** for dosmilkshake] [The Justice Nymph](https://t.co/b81xskH8Kp)

G | 8,6k | Kyungsoo stalks Jongin and Sehun.

 

### ✸ | Day 7 | ✸

 

✸ [ **crownjules** for nightescapade] [Pleased to Meat You](https://t.co/iRl36368w4)

T | 8,5k | Kyungsoo is the sheltered son of the mayor, Jongin is the butcher who's like...really hot.

 

✸ [ **SoSo8812** for everyone] [Instauro](https://t.co/Kv9jKud4Xq)

T | 13,2k | Kyungsoo was tired of it all, the name calling, the sneers, and the secrets. He needed a safe haven away from it all but he never thought that it would be a bathroom stall. The world is a cold place for Kyungsoo. Can the mystery artist in the neighboring stall change everything and heal his broken heart?

 

✸ [ **dokyan** for everyone] [Sun Colored Eyes](https://t.co/yILhn0glv3)

T | 5,4k | Jongin's skin glows as the sun in all its endearing ways.

 

✸ [ **unalteredmemory** for zhanluxie] [Can I Keep You](https://t.co/VXJPx8zzNz)

T | 9,5k | Kyungsoo gets assigned to be a guardian angel along with a Fallen, and learns about love, lost memories, and being a parent.

 

### ✸ | Day 8 | ✸

 

✸ [ **kristhaswaggerdaddy** for SteamedBaozi] [Moon-Child](https://t.co/lFxH28jz8L)

M | 51,8k | An old fairy tale comes to life in modern times. Kyungsoo and Jongin find themselves caught right in the middle.

 

✸ [ **alicelittle** for convexxed] [Starry Night Eyes](https://t.co/y3SypdUdeK)

T | 7,8k | Kyungsoo is the boy in the painting and one day, Jongin appears.

 

✸ [ **xiseoks** for crownjules] [Kiss the Dust, Wanderlust](https://t.co/t2GdH5cZUn)

G |  24,3k | Love is more than a game for the gods to play with.

 

✸ [ **TOOYOUNGTOPANIC** for everyone] [Whiskey Kisses](https://t.co/q1jluEup0G)

M | 6,4k | Jongdae unexpectedly pulled out of Baekhyun's group meeting extravaganza, which meant Kyungsoo had no other choice but be forced to fill in. There, he met Jongin who couldn't seem to stop himself from staring.

 

### ✸ | Day 9 | ✸

 

✸ [ **aistehtik** for everyone] [Golden Dust, Lucky Must](https://t.co/rh83fiNyV8)

T | 16,6k | Kyungsoo wakes up at midnight, only to come face to face with the God of Luck trying to steal his flowerpots.

 

✸ [ **babychocosoo** for rainbowtoxicity] [Hunt Me Not](https://t.co/dhOQk4le5i)

T | 9,3k | Jongin aims to be a good vampire hunter but could only do so if he gets over lusting after his mentor, Hunter prodigy Do Kyungsoo

 

✸ [ **ohdyoskai** for KyubeyYup] [Two Days Before Tomorrow](https://t.co/IiirYwx0TX)

T | 21,7k | Kyungsoo doesn’t have memories of paper planes, shades of blue, nor of singing songs. But when Jongin enters his life in golden hues, he begins to feel that he does. Between the time it takes to walk home and recall the past he’s never had, Kyungsoo falls in love.

 

✸ [ **memefucker69** for kimdyokai] [Cherry Bomb](https://t.co/422BlEa9l3)

E | 16,6k | On vacation in Maui, a businessman named Kyungsoo finds himself attracted to surfer Jongin, whom he has no idea is the anonymous figure who fire dances on the beach at night.

 

### ✸ | Day 10 | ✸

 

✸ [ **thesockmonster** for everyone] [Time Goes By (So Slowly)](https://t.co/JpQR9Y7Spm)

M | 19,6k | Jongin, leader of his pack and protector of his territory in the city, finds himself with a human bodyguard when a bounty is put on his head.

 

✸ [ **nightescapade** for aistehtik] [Tricked (Oops Maybe Not)](https://t.co/UoS119PNei)

T | 16,7k | While everyone is busy with their bodybuilding agenda, Kyungsoo is busy ogling at a certain certified gym enthusiast.

 

✸ [ **thesockmonster** for saemriel] [ T-Boned My Heart](https://t.co/CJC3mRkl01)

 E | 4k | Jongin can't wait to start his college experience. Especially when he meets his new roommate.

 

✸ [ **Kairousels** for theworldwithkaisoo] [Days In the Sun](https://t.co/o7ipCPqgWp)

E | 43k | A tale of small town love between a daydreaming beauty and a lonely beast.

 

### ✸ | Day 11 | ✸

 

✸ [ **okaykyungsoo** for parkourdeer] [Vexed](https://t.co/8Pz4ktzq8r)

M | 11,2k | In which Kyungsoo receives a blast from his past, and a glimpse at his future.

 

✸ [ **nyu96** for jonginous] [Let's Skate, Dr. Do](https://t.co/jickzVcYMN)

G | 15,7k | Even though Sehun had many dumb ideas, Jongin couldn't help but thank his best friend for skateboarding off a roof and leading him to meet a certain cute doctor.

  
  
✸ [ **ruiseu** for Soohua] [Everything I Wanted (And More)](https://t.co/cofnxE8RYg)

E | 13,6k | Kyungsoo takes the whole soulmate thing pretty seriously- until he meets this tall, sun kissed boy who sweeps him off his feet in the most insinuating way possible.

 

### ✸ | Day 12 | ✸

 

✸ [ **Anonymous** for everyone] [On Lonely Magicians and the Concept of Love](https://t.co/azCqK2TOF6)

T | 3,9k | In which two magicians can pull everything out of thin air except courage, and make everything disappear except love.

 

✸ [ **jongdaesang** for iseemikimouse] [High Tides](https://t.co/3BAIz5eiAH)

E | 105k | In the middle of a cold war, Kyungsoo gives Jongin the longest summer of his life.

 

### ✸ | Day 13 | ✸

 

✸ [ **jonginous** for InariChi] [Demons On My Sleeve](https://t.co/wmQQRutjS5)

M | 10,5k | Jongin avoids touching people at all costs and Kyungsoo can't help but be intrigued by the man he bumped into and knocked down on his first day of lecture.

 

✸ [ **InariChi** for xingnini] [Rekindle](https://t.co/7bpl3XgtAF)

M | 7k | Due to work, Jongin and his husband haven't been hanging out too much. After weeks of planning, Jongin finally gets to take Kyungsoo on a surprise vacation.

 

✸ [ **rainbowtoxicity** for torikjd] [Misty Blue](https://t.co/Ar4MsEonVp)

E | 29,7k | [Idol!AU] Sometimes we have to be brave for other people when they can’t be brave for themselves.

 

### ✸ | Day 14 | ✸

 

✸ [ **kaisoochateau** for lovelyairi] [Freefall](https://t.co/HAbzEd2dof)

G | 14,1k | For his latest YouTube video, daredevil Jongin is going skydiving- with a twist. The fact that his instructor's hot should help boost the view count, too.

 

✸ [ **Sugar_and_Salt** for NinaFlores97] [Celestial Silver](https://t.co/6KAbEvi2Fj)

T | 7,9k | Loyalty to Kyungsoo comes in the form of blue graffitis lining the streets of the underground city. In this deep, deep sea ranging from periwinkle to midnight blue, a spark of silver appears.

 

✸ [ **Ex0dus** for kyungception] [Things I Couldn't Tell You](https://t.co/RjbJxEf11g)

G | 4,1k | In a world where people often have a telepathic link with their soulmates, Kyungsoo’s mind is relatively quiet. He’s known his soulmate his whole life, but has no idea what he looks like, or what his favorite things are. When they finally meet, nothing is as Kyungsoo expected.

 

### ✸ | Day 15 | ✸

 

✸ [ **timefortea** for everyone] [Rainbow Boy](https://t.co/TgnHCcHbLY)

G | 3k | In a world of black and white, Jongin wasn't expecting to see a rainbow.

 

✸ [ **torikjd** for at1stsoo] [jet pack blues](https://t.co/nTLAAYxf7H)

M | 15,1k | Kyungsoo is a frustrated young trucker that easily regrets everything, even things that weren't supposed to feel like a mistake at all. He never managed to regret Jongin.  
On the other end, Jongin just wants somewhere to belong.

 

✸ [ **celerydragon** for kaigazing] [Save Yourself](https://t.co/zxQsHK706V)

T | 68,2k | War is raging, and Kyungsoo is stuck in a race against time as he works on a spell that could save them all. But he can’t do it alone.

 

### ✸ | Day 16 | ✸

 

✸ [ **softstained** for Aerisoo12] [Figure 8](https://t.co/DCk0TIyjlo)

M | 6,5k | He doesn’t know how long he’s been kept there — hours seem to crawl, minutes seem to sigh, and seconds seem to still.

 

✸ [ **xxlostinthedragonxx** for softstained[] the only one, my only one](https://t.co/BnwdtHk8ye)

M | 8,2k | Jongin, a time traveller is fated to find his soulmate in the same person in all seven lifetimes. With six turns in the clock, he meets six Do Kyungsoo’s and falls in love every time.

 

✸ [ **yixingsaun** for unalteredmemory] [the beautiful us](https://t.co/sIdF7wpX2W)

G | 7,4k | Jongin gets a letter from a familiar name.

 

### ✸ | Day 17 | ✸

 

✸ [ **kaigazing** for Jas1922] [Moonlight](https://t.co/7yt9oOWgig)

 T | 10,8k | The tense peace of the lake packs is abruptly disturbed by a woman gifted in dark magic and an army of invaders. Alpha Kyungsoo and Alpha Kai decide on unifying in order to protect their packs, both ignoring how the closeness will revive old feelings and painful memories.

  
  
✸ [ **yukisooba** for tooyoungtopanic] [First Meetings](https://t.co/EKLsFoE2Vd)

T | 4.2k | When Jongin wished to run into cute guys more before he began his sophomore year, he never would have imagined it was going to come true-- let alone be taken literally.

 

### ✸ | Day 18 | ✸

 

✸ [ **ACatWhoWrites** for -] [Once in a Lifetime](https://t.co/44vuQlbboB)

G | 3k | Jongin's first ward as a guardian angel is Do Kyungsoo. His job is to stay by Kyungsoo's side until he's eighteen, but...Jongin wants to stay for much longer.

 

✸ [ **SnowySummer** for PeokkieMeokkie] [Million Shades (red is here, as well as others)](https://t.co/5eqQsUmmyA)

T | 19,7k | He is protector sold to Kim's household. Assigned to protect the heirs. Adventure of his life. He will find death, love, and he will remember his lessons.

 

✸ [ **NinaFlores97** for everyone] [The masterpiece that is you](https://t.co/CmcXHa5ekV)

G | 5,7k | Kyungsoo fails to understand why Jongin can’t appreciate art as it should be, a bet will be what makes him realize that they are not so different after all.

 

✸ [ **convexxed** for bbubbleddae] [Alma Mía](https://t.co/iFA0QjpBvf)

T | 21,7k | Where humans are like oysters with their mortal bodies and immortal souls that are more precious than all the pearls in the sea, merfolk are empty vessels devoid of a soul and tears. Kyungsoo's heart yearns for the void within him to be filled, and for the love of a man he'll never have.

 

✸[ **xingnini** for daisukis] [Jjeut Jjeut (Tsk, Tsk)](https://t.co/wnT3ezEgZS)

G | 19,6k | The mitochondrion is the powerhouse of the cell. That’s it. That’s all you need to know.

 

### ✸ | Day 19 | ✸

 

✸ [ **PeokkieMeokkie** for xiseoks] [Gilded Sun & Crescent Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358263)

 NA | 12,3k | This world is not inviting to people like Kyungsoo.  
So he hides himself, just so he can live. -- And then comes Jongin.

 

✸ [ **bbubbleddae** for everyone] [Coffee and Blueberry Muffins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12349962)

T | 5,5k | Jongin has been crushing on the new college professor that comes to his coffee shop every morning. the last thing he expects is him to ask him out.

 

✸ [ **daisukis** for vavole] [Fly With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368397)

G; 4,1k | Jongin goes on a trip and gets a tour guide along with it.

 

# Bonus Fics : Round 2017

✸ [ **kaithartic** for thesockmonster] [Red Lazaurus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12449952)

T | 2,9k | Jongin has never had a red thread and even though he’s gotten more quiet about it over the years, the wanting has never faded.

 

✸ [ **WhisperLucifer** for kumo_is_kumo] [Storm Flower.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12495596)

E | 32,4k | Wherein Kyungsoo is struggling to survive without so much as a roof over his head, selling his body so he doesn't starve to death- and Jongin is so much more than just a handsome stranger in an expensive suit.

 

✸ [ **dosmilkshake** for ohdyoskai] [Watching the Horizon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12548412)

G | 4,5k | He was trained to be prepared everything. Nothing prepared him when he only discovered his watchful neighbor left.

 

✸ [ **Sugar_and_Salt** for ruiseu] [Red stands for Fate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12578488)

G | 5,3k | Green stands for friendship, blue for parental love. Red stands for fate. Fate leads Jongin to his soulmate, but fate didn't have to mutual...

 

✸ [ **pastelflower** for everyone] [A Ride (Starting From Bathroom)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12617744)

G | 4,9k | According it the school magazine, it’s the place to have ‘a ride’ and Kyungsoo sure does love roller-coasters.

 

**✸**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Mod Pumpkin's Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/teatoxic)  
>  (Mod Pumpkin would also like to take this moment to apologise for being an idiot and deleting the reveals post while trying to do a simple task like adding her mod note /facepalm/


End file.
